


(Not A) Lone

by Shearmouth



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Liam Dunbar, M/M, Thiam, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shearmouth/pseuds/Shearmouth
Summary: Whumptober Day 5– Gunpoint."Oh, Dunbar. Don't you know that lone wolves always die first?"





	(Not A) Lone

There was no way out.

Liam’s knees trembled slightly, but when he snarled he shoved all of his fear and rage into the sound.

The four assault weapons leveled at him did not waver.

“You really think your whining is going to scare us, Dunbar?” the lead hunter taunted. His lips curled in a sneer, and a surge of hatred swelled in Liam’s gut. This guy had almost killed Malia. By the time the pack had reached her in the hunters’ hideout– an abandoned house deep in the woods by Mount Hood–she was nearly dead from wolfsbane poisoning. Liam could only pray that Scott and Derek had gotten her out and healed while he and Theo drew the hunters off.

_Theo. _Where the hell was he? An image came unbidden to Liam’s mind of his boyfriend lying against a tree somewhere, riddled with bullet holes. Fear rose in Liam’s throat.

The lead hunter seemed to detect this. He smirked. “Scared, Dunbar? Not so strong without your big bad true alpha to protect you? I’ll be interested to see how he fares once we’ve taken down his only bit beta.”

“Fuck you,” Liam spat, but it was hopeless. He knew it was hopeless. He was backed into a corner where two of the house’s walls met, and there was no way he could get past the four hunters without getting shot. After he went down, there was no telling what would happen. They would probably take him to Monroe. Despite himself, that concept scared Liam far more than anything else. She would torture him, try to get information on Scott, and after he broke, she would kill him.

Liam couldn’t let that happen. He would go down fighting, like he always had.

With a furious howl, Liam shifted fully lunged for the nearest hunter. He swiped the gun barrel away from his face and raked his claws down the hunter’s face. The man stumbled back with a shriek, and Liam whirled and charged for the next one. He felt a bullet go into his shoulder, but adrenaline washed out the pain, and he tackled another hunter, clawing at his eyes.

Another shot sounded, and pain and pressure exploded in Liam’s right knee.

Liam howled as his world whited out from agony. It felt like his entire right leg had been broken and stabbed with a white-hot poker. Liam collapsed. He lost the shift, but his mouth was still full of fang and he could feel his eyes glowing. He gasped, struggling to pull in air, and managed to crawl back so his back was against the house again.

Liam glanced down, and realized he’d been shot through the kneecap. Even if the bullet hadn’t been packed with wolfsbane– which, given the horrible freezing numbness that was spreading out from his shoulder and up his leg, it had been– this would have taken a while to heal. There was no way he could run out of here on it.

He was screwed.

The first hunter he’d attacked stumbled up to him, grinning ferociously. His face bled from the four long claw marks Liam had left there. He raised his gun and placed the tip of the barrel between Liam’s eyes. 

“Monroe told us to bring back the beta,” the hunter hissed, “but you’ve gotten on my last nerve, you stubborn mutt.”

Liam snarled. The hunter whipped the gun barrel across Liam’s face.

Liam gasped, falling sideways. His ears rang, and his vision flared out from the sudden pain. When he opened his eyes, he found himself half-leaning against the house, half against his elbow. The four hunters stood over him. The leader pressed his gun muzzle against Liam’s cheek.

Liam snarled again, but it was weaker this time. He could feel his strength rapidly waning from pain and poison.

Shit. _Shit. _There was no way out.

The hunter clicked his tongue in mock sympathy. “Oh, Dunbar. Don’t you know that lone wolves always die first?”

Liam shut his eyes.

Only for them to fly open again in shock as a new voice said, “Good thing he’s not alone.”

And then the wall behind Liam exploded, and Theo surged out with a feral roar.

Liam stared, stunned, as Theo attacked the group. He was a blur of motion and flashing claws and yellow eyes glowing with rage. He tore the gun from the leader’s hands and cracked the nearest hunter across the temple with it. Then he whirled around and shot the other two in the abdomen. The final one turned to try and run. Theo snarled and tackled him to the ground. He kneed him in the side of the head, and the man went limp.

Theo rose, the shift fading some. His eyes were still glowing, and Liam could see the power of his past, the dark violence there, pounding at the walls of his skull and begging to be let loose. Begging to put a bullet in the heads of every man that lay in the dirt at his feet. Every man who had tried to hurt his pack.

But then Theo’s eyes flared down. When he spoke, his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. “If you get to a hospital within the next six hours they can fix those gutshots,” he said to the two hunters who were cowering and bleeding before him. “Same with the fractured skulls I just gave your two friends over there. I’d get moving if I were you.” Theo crouched down in front of the two conscious men. Every line of his graceful form radiated threat. “But after that I’d keep moving. Get as far away from Monroe and her people as you can. Because if I ever see you out here again, coming after the McCall pack, you won’t live through it. I’ll be far less merciful next time.” Theo let out a subvocal growl to emphasize his point. The two hunters shrank back.

Then Theo turned, and all the anger fell from his face, replaced with intense worry. “Liam?” he asked, hurrying over and kneeling down.

“I’m– I’m good,” Liam gasped. He was not good. Theo, of course, could see this.

“Bullshit,” Theo muttered. “Come on, we gotta get that wolfsbane out of you.” Theo crouched and slid his hands under Liam’s back and knees. He lifted him up against his chest. Liam groaned with pain, but immediately Theo’s hand curled around Liam’s neck. Liam relaxed against Theo with a sigh as the agony halved. He hooked his arms lazily around his boyfriend’s neck as Theo rose, and began walking through the woods, toward the edge of the forest where they had entered.

Liam jerked with shock as he remembered why they were here at all. “Malia–“

“Is safe,” Theo interrupted. “Derek was healing her last I saw, but she’s going to be fine. You were the only one who didn’t show up at the rendezvous. I went back in to look for you.”

“Gotta say, Raeken,” Liam drawled, the lack of pain rendering him a little drunk of euphoria, “you’ve got fantastic timing.”

Liam lolled his head against Theo’s chest to look up at him. His boyfriend was gazing resolutely through the trees, but a fond smirk twisted his mouth. The sight made Liam hungry. He leaned up to place his lips on Theo’s.

Theo kissed back for half a second, then turned his head and broke off. “No kissing until you’re healed.”

Liam huffed. “Party pooper.” A warm laugh hummed in Theo’s chest.

Liam could see lights through the trees, hear the sounds and taste the scents of the pack. They were getting close.

“Hey,” Liam said. He pressed a kiss to Theo’s cheek.

Theo rolled his eyes. “What did I just say–?”

“Thanks, Theo.” Liam nuzzled his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. The scent of love and home.

Theo turned, eyes warm that the special affection he only ever showed to Liam. He kissed Liam on the top of his head, before they broke into the clearing where the rest of the pack was waiting. “Of course, you moron. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
